gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Trial By Fire
New Characters *Minh Young Kim *Anthony Carmine *Colonel Victor Hoffman *Anya Stroud New Weapons *Lancer Assault Rifle with Chainsaw Bayonet attachment New Game Concepts *Emergence Hole Transcript (Cutscene) Lt. Kim: Welcome to Delta Squad. Marcus Fenix: Where are we going? Lt. Kim: Embry Square. Colonel Hoffman’s waiting for us. Marcus Fenix: Hoffman? Oh shit. Dominic Santiago: This is gonna be awesome. Pvt. Carmine: Hey, are you the Marcus Fenix? The one who fought at Aspho Fields? Marcus Fenix: Yup. Pvt. Carmine: Wow. Cool! Marcus Fenix: Not really. Col. Hoffman: You! A traitor like you who doesn’t deserve to wear the uniform. Marcus Fenix: Looks to me like you need all the help you can get. Col. Hoffman: Step aside. Lieutenant! I’ve got good news. We have a plan to end this war, once and for all. Dominic Santiago: Yeah, right. Lt. Stroud: Sensors are picking up enemy movement, sir. Close by. Lt. Kim: Locust! Take over! Marcus Fenix: Move! Col. Hoffman: Shit! We now have the Lightmass bomb! I’ll take out all these bastards with one shot! But it can’t work if we don’t have the targeting data. That’s why we need the Resonator! It’ll map their tunnels, so that we can hit those sons of bitches where they live! Marcus Fenix: Now im pissed. Dominic Santiago: Up there! Col. Hoffman: We’ve lost contact with Alpha Squad. Last transmission was from Embry Square. I want you to get in there, find those men, and deploy that Resonator! Lt. Kim: Will we have air support? Col. Hoffman: What, are you kidding? You are the support, son! Marcus Fenix: Down to two. Col. Hoffman: Nemacyst are keeping our birds out of the area. You’ll have to move in on foot. Dominic Santiago: We’re screwed. Marcus Fenix: All clear. Col. Hoffman: But the Lieutenant here will be feeding you intel. Lt. Stroud: Yes, sir. And the smart thing to do right now would be to leave. Col. Hoffman: You! Get it done. I expect you to give me 110 percent, Fenix. Marcus Fenix: Im not doing this for you. (Playthrough) Marcus Fenix: Enemy reinforcements! Lt. Kim: Take over! KR: That one was on the house. Good luck, Delta! Lt. Kim: Get up those stairs! Alpha’s waiting! Dominic Santiago: Okay, man. Here we go. You still got it? Marcus Fenix: I guess we’ll find out, huh? Lt. Kim: Grubs! Marcus! Flank ‘em! Marcus, flank left! Control, this is Delta. We have visuals on Alpha. Possible KIA. No sign of resonator. Lt. Stroud: Roger that, Delta. Keep looking. Lt. Kim: I’ll open the door. I’ve got the code. Dominic Santiago: I hope that’s not Rojas down there. His little boy just turned two last week. Walkthrough Begin the mission to find Alpha Squad. A few enemies will appear at the far end of the courtyard, but the chopper overhead will take care of them for you. Just march towards the stairway ahead and be sure to grab the Lancer weapon that was dropped at the base of the stairs. This COG assault rifle has a nasty chainsaw at the end that'll kill enemies instantly. .]] Continue up the stairs and into the structure, then turn left to reach an outdoor yard. A few Locust will storm the yard as you enter, so quickly take cover and keep them from pushing towards you. When the enemies are downed, look for some COG Tags at the far end of the yard. Follow your squad around the next corner and lead 'em up the long stairway to the right. The way opens up to a very wide yard with—you guessed it—Locust at the far end. This first part of the battle is pretty straightforward. Just push forward while hugging the right side of the field until all enemies are dead. s.]] The path turns left ahead, and you can bet there are more enemies yet to fight. This time you'll need to watch either side of the yard as the Locust will try to flank your squad. Don't let them. Stick to the far sides of the passage and intercept any Locust you see that try to sneak in. Further ahead, you'll cross a bridge before heading into a large building. Locust come in just a couple at a time, making them pretty easy to handle. It's best to stick along the wall to the left to keep the enemies on one side of you. When you hear some rumbling, press the point-of-interest button to look in the direction of a new Emergence Hole. Push towards it, then fire away. When the room is clear of enemies, inspect the far corner to the right (hop over a short wall) to find some grenades. As you march towards the far side of the room, another Emergence Hole opens up and more enemies pour out. Take cover in the nearby archway and try to keep the Locust at bay. If they push you out of the archway, you'll have to retreat further to avoid getting pressured. When the enemies are dead, look for a set of COG Tags in the corner, behind the Emergence Hole. As you leave the building through the door to the left, hop over a wall to your right to find some grenades. Head down the stairway outside to reach the street level, then continue forward to trigger the next part of the chapter. Category:Gears of War walkthrough